


The kink files: 9-1-1/9-1-1 Lonestar.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Howie "Chimney" Han, Bottom Josh Russo, Bottom Mateo Chavez, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Mommy Kink, Sex Toys, Switch Eddie Diaz, Switch Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Switch Michelle Blake, Switch TK Strand, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Athena Grant, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Top Marjan Marwani, Vanilla, Voyeurism, switch Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Welcome to my on going series, the kink files, where I take different fandoms, and talk about the relationship dynamics between my favourite ships.Please read the first chapter for an explanation for how this story works.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Marjan, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Mateo Chavez, Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Athena Grant, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, TK Strand/Mateo Chavez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my story! I hope you guys stay and enjoy what I have to, well write.

The idea behind my series, the kink files, is, well its all about the relationships dynamics between my favourite ships. 

In each series, I take the characters from each fandom, I write whether they're a bottom or top, and a dom or sub. I write my headcannon for they're sexuality, I mention who they've been in a relationship with, and then I write down my ships.

After that I write down what each ship is like, and what they're kinks are.

It's something I find fascinating, and something I really enjoy. I hope you all enjoy as well!

This very much not appropriate, you have been warned lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Character: Buck

Sexuality: Headcannon Bisexual.

Bottom, tom or switch: Switch.

Relationships: Abby, Ali.

Ships: Eddie, Chim, Josh, TK, Carlos, Marjan, Mateo.

Poly ships: TK and Carlos.

Buck and Eddie

Buck and Eddie are two people that love each other unconditionally. They're very open and honest with each other. They're honest with not only emotions, but kinks. Eddie is a bit more confident while talking about kinks, while Buck is a bit more shy. They're both open and honest though. If one of them wants to try a new kink, they'll talk about it, do research, and make sure everything is set in place. They care about doing things properly and safely, and they care about each others feelings. Buck has a daddy kink as well as a slight choking kink. Eddie has a degradation kink, though Buck hates being degraded, so it's something that doesn't come up in their relationship. It's something they tried early on as Buck didn't want to disappoint Eddie, but he used his safe word very quickly, and couldn't help but cry. Eddie stopped immediately and made sure that Buck was ok. They're both switches, though Eddie likes to top more often. Buck doesn't mind. A lot of the time he likes to be taken care of, though sometimes he needs to let off some steam, and Eddie will let him top. Eddie is fantastic at aftercare, Buck really appreciates it. They've both tried a lot of things in the bedroom, but they don't actually have too many kinks in between them rally. Just a few kinks and a few things they like. Buck loves using various toys, Eddie loves to watch. Eddie loves giving Buck hickies. Buck loves marking Eddie so everyone know who he belongs to, Eddie finds it exceptionally hot. In the bedroom Eddie is a bit more dominate, but outside of the bedroom, oh boy. Buck loves stealing kisses, loves patting his ass, and loves making Eddie moan and flush in public. Something that makes Eddie moan every time is when someone is flirting with him, and Buck will come up, tilt his face, and kiss him in the most dirty way possible.

Buck and Chim

Buck and Chim are a nice, goofy couple, that works pretty well together. Chim is pretty shy when it comes to anything sexual, but Buck makes sure to be there for him. Buck is nice, gentle and patient, and always goes at Chim's pace. Something Buck does do is steal kisses from Chim whenever he can, since kissing him is his favourite thing to do. Buck is very open, patient and loving. He's very affectionate too, and loves to hug and cuddle Chim whenever he can. He was the first to say 'I love you' and he says it often, and makes sure that Chim knows that Buck truly does love him. Buck always makes sure that Chim is comfortable, and makes sure the man never feels ashamed or embarrassed.

Buck and Josh

Buck and Josh are a cute romantic couple. They love hugging, cuddling and holding hands. Buck loves kissing Josh on the cheek or fourhead, and he loves taking him out lots of dates, and always makes sure he's ok, happy and comfortable. They're very slow, passionate and sensual lovers. They don't really have any kinks between them, but they don't mind.

Buck and TK

Buck and TK love each other unconditionally. They're a very loving couple who inside afraid to show affection in front of others, whether they be friends, family or strangers. In the bedroom, they're both switches, who loves to fight for dominance. It's always a fun game for them. Buck loves marking TK, and TK loves being marked. He loves people knowing that he is taken. When Buck wins the game of dominance, he loves using toys on TK. When TK wins the game of dominance, he loves tying Buck up.

Buck and Carlos

Buck and Carlos are the type of couple to hold hands and share drinks in public, while back in the bedroom they're having rough, passionate sex. While Buck is a switch, Carlos is the top in their relationship. Carlos loves marking Buck, and while Buck usually loves marking others, he loves being marked by Carlos. He honestly loves being under Carlos, the fucking is pretty good, but he also loves feeling protected by him.

Buck and Marjan

Buck discovers he has a Mommy kink through Marjan. Buck acts confident around Marjan in public, but when they finally get together, he's actually really shy, which surprises Marjan. She doesn't mind though. She makes sure to be there for Buck, and makes sure he never feels ashamed or embarrassed. She's very protective of him.

Buck and Mateo

Those two are like a couple of horny teenagers. They're a very cute, loving and goofy couple. They love holding hands in public. Mateo loves hugging Buck. And, they love fucking against every surface apparently. Do they have a surface bucket list? Maybe...Walls and tables are their favourite btw. 

Buck, TK and Carlos

Two switches and a top walk into a fire station. Buck and TK love being kind of bratty around Carlos, and Carlos loves that they trust him enough to dom them when they're in a mood. Neither of them like degradation, nor punishments, so Carlos makes sure to not be too harsh on the pair. Said pair a troublemakers who love to trun Carlos on, especially in public. But he loves them unconditionally, and he couldn't ask for better boyfriends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I only ship Eddie with Buck? Yes, yes I do.

Character: Eddie

Sexuality: Headcannon bisexuals. 

Bottom, top or switch: Switch.

Ships: Buck.

Eddie and Buck: 

Eddie is very comfortable when it comes to talking to Buck about kinks and emotions. He thinks being honest and open is the best thing a couple could do, and so far, being open and honest has been perfect for him and Buck. It has allowed them to talk through emotions and avoid fights. And it has also allowed them to try plenty of kinks. Eddie doesn't have too many kinks. He likes degrading, though Buck doesn't, and Buck's reaction to being degraded made Eddie want to cry. So it's something he doesn't bring up. He really doesn't mind though. Eddie loves to watch Buck using toys, and occasionally likes it when Buck uses toys on him. He loves being marked by Buck, and loves when the world knows that he belongs to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Character: Chim

Sexuality: Headcannon bisexual.

Bottom, top or switch: Switch.

Relationships: Maddie.

Ships: Buck, Maddie.

Chim and Buck 

Chim is still very shy when it comes to touching and anything sexual really. He really appreciates how patient and gentle Buck is. He loves that Buck does everything he can to make sure Chim doesn't feel ashamed or Embarrassed. Buck makes him feel really protected and loved. Buck means the world to him.

Chim and Maddie

Chim and Maddie aren't too adventurous when it comes to sex. They're very loving and sensual. And while they're pretty vanilla, Chim does prefer to be domed by Maddie.


	5. Chapter 5

Character: Hen

Sexuality: Cannon lesbian.

Bottom, top or switch: Switch.

Relationships: Karen.

Ships: Athena.

Hen and Athena

Hen and Athena had a lot of sexual tension between them, and the team got sick of it. So they locked them in a storage cupboard, and that's how they started. Athena is very much the top, and dom in the relationship. She loves taking charge and giving orders, and of course likes to bring the cop routine into the relationship, not that Hen minds. Hen loves it in fact. Out of the two, Hen is the more nurturing and caring. They work pretty well together.


	6. Chapter 6

Character: Bobby

Sexuality: Headcannon straight.

Bottom, top or switch: None of them?

Relationships: Athena.

Ships: Athena.

Bobby and Athena: They're pretty vanilla tbh.


	7. Chapter 7

Character: Athena.

Sexuality: Headcannon bisexual.

Bottom, top or switch: Top.

Relationships: Bobby.

Ships: Bobby, Hen.

Athena and Bobby

They're pretty vanilla, though loving. 

Athena and Hen:

Athena is the dom and top in their relationship. She very much likes being in charge. The idea of not being in charge makes her a bit nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

Character: Maddie

Sexuality: Headcannon bisexual.

Bottom, top or switch: Switch.

Relationships: Chim.

Ships: Chim.

Maddie and Chim

Maddie isn't the most, kinkiest person in the world, though she is more adventurous than Chim. Chim is alot more shy when it comes to trying new things, where Maddie isn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Character: Josh.

Sexuality: Cannon gay.

Bottom, top or switch: Bottom.

Ships: Buck.

Josh wasn't too sure how things would go with Buick at first. He had assumed that he would be all about the sex, but he actually isn't. He's very caring, gentle and patient. He's very loving, and he always makes sure that Josh is ok and comfortable, and he really appreciates it.


	10. Chapter 10

Character: TK

Sexuality: Cannon gay.

Bottom, top or switch: Switch.

Relationships: Carlos.

Ships: Buck, Carlos, Mateo.

Poly ships: Buck and Carlos.

TK and Buck

TK loves Buck unconditionally. They're a great match. He loves they're battles for dominance, and loves whether he wins or loses, because either way it will be fun for him.

TK and Carlos

TK and Carlos aren't too affectionate in public, and prefer to be affectionate at home. They don't have any kinks between them really. Carlos loves to be marked by TK, and while he usually prefers to be more dominate, he actually likes being dominated by TK.

TK and Mateo

Mateo loves when TK's attention is on him and him only. He loves when TK is looking at him in anyway, whether it be loving, or because he wants to fuck him. He loves dresses up for TK, in all types of clothing and costumes. TK loves Mateo. He's goofy, cute, and sexy as hell. He also has a nice ass.

TK, Buck and Carlos

TK loves to cause trouble alongside Buck. The pair loves trying to turn Carlos on, especially in public. And of course it works. Things are always interesting between the three. 


	11. Chapter 11

Character: Carlos.

Sexuality: Cannon gay. 

Bottom, top or switch: Dom, though he bottoms in his relationship with TK.

Relationships: TK.

Ships: Buck, TK.

Poly ships: Buck and TK.

Carlos and Buck

Carlos loves marking and fucking Buck. He also loves that Buck feels protected by him.

Carlos and TK

While Carlos is usually the top in the relationship, he bottoms for TK, and he fucking loves it. He really does love TK, he's his whole world.

Carlos, Buck and TK

Buck and TK are his troublemakers. They love trying to turn him on, especially in public. Buck he loves them, and he wouldn't have it any other way,


	12. Chapter 12

Character: Owen.

Sexuality: Headcannon straight.

Bottom, top or switch: None.

Ships: Michelle.

Owen and Michelle

They're pretty vanilla, but loving.


	13. Chapter 13

Character: Michelle.

Sexuality: Canon bisexual.

Bottom, top or switch: Switch.

Ships: Owen.

Michelle and Owen

They're a loving, vanilla couple. Who sometimes organizes threesomes.


	14. Chapter 14

Character: Marjan.

Sexuality: Headcannon bisexual.

Bottom, top or switch: Top.

Ships: Buck.

Marjan and Buck

Marjan is very protective of Buck, and is very caring. She makes sure he doesn't feel ashamed or embarrassed, and always makes sure to be there for him. She's very gentle with him, and always makes sure to listen to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Character: Mateo.

Sexuality: Headcannon bisexual.

Bottom, top or switch: Bottom.

Ships: Buck, TK.

Mateo and Buck

Those two horny fuckers like to fuck on every surface known to man, and Mateo wouldn't haven't any other way. He really loves Buck. Buck is someone he can be himself with. 

Mateo and TK

Mateo loves when TK's attention is on him. TK makes him feel beautiful, sexy, wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

This is completed! I really hope you guys liked it!

I'm sorry that some of the characters had less ships, and that some parts are shorter than others.


End file.
